


Explosion

by thewriterinpink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bedrooms, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Naruto is a court sorcerer in training who has had a crush on the second prince of Konoha for as long as he can remember. When out of nowhere Prince Sasuke barrels him down while running away from someone and subsequently asks for refuge, it becomes the perfect opportunity for everything to suddenly fall right into place for them.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic I wrote a long time ago and didn't post. I still think this au can be expanded on, but I don't know if it'll ever happen. Thanks for reading. ^^

For the briefest of moments, he’s falling.

The sensation is far more familiar than it probably ought to be. Studying magic as he has, the practical can only be applied with _physical_ practice... that means careening across a lot of dusty courtyards while his old man lectures him on, well, anything. Uncle Jiraiya can be a forceful teacher when he wants to be.

But, no, this time he isn’t free falling from a push back of magic or a misstep that caused him to trip over his own two feet; this time he’s been knocked over from the impact of someone slamming right into him from completely out of nowhere. The fact Naruto hadn’t seen it coming would probably be a point deducted from him if Uncle Jiraiya found out, that’s for sure.

He uses the magic he knows how to manipulate correctly without exploding himself in the process to cushion his fall, floating above the ground for a few precious moments before dropping with a noticeable impact against the dirt below. Naruto stares up at the sky for a blank moment, a few tree branches with orange leaves waving down at him from his view. His lip curls and he quickly directs his attention to the person who caused this descent.

“Hey, watch where you’re going! Are you trying to kill someone or—”

A small groan slips from the perpetrator and they struggle away from him, turning dark eyes and pale doll-like face on Naruto. Recognition hits Naruto like a high wave crashing into dry land and a flush overtakes his face before he can remind himself not to. He becomes painfully aware of the position he’s in.

If he thought Uncle Jiraiya’s playful yet direct scolding would be bad, this collision would probably anger all of Konoha in one fell swoop.

“—or, or something...” he finally finishes, swallowing tightly. His palms sweat and that’s not good; sweaty palms lead to accidental magic. He set the whole castle’s great hall into an icy prison the last time he sweat this much. Sure, it didn’t take long to unfreeze it, but no one was happy with him then and he doesn’t want a repeat of it here. Calm, he needs to be calm. “Prince Sasuke, um, are you... are you okay?”

Sasuke blinks slowly at him. There’s a pause that feels too long. Naruto worries someone will look out the windows and catch them in the act. What if someone comes around that corner? How can he properly explain this?

“We flew,” Sasuke says, voice soft and smooth. His eyes narrow. “Are you a sorcerer? From the court?”

“Ummm.” Naruto glances away; those dark soulful eyes look too intense. “Kind of. I mean, I’m only in training. That was very little power compared to my Uncle. He’s a real court sorcerer. I just follow him around.”

“I see. So you’re useless.”

Naruto sputters, spinning his head back around and shouting without any thought in the prince’s face.

“What?! I just saved us from a fall that could have hurt worse! I’m way more useful than someone with little more than a drizzle of magical power inside them. I’m going to be a powerful sorcerer one day, you just see!” Naruto pulls away, suddenly remembering his place. He huffs, pouting childishly and eyeing Sasuke from the corner of his eye. “Besides, you’re the one running so fast you’re hitting people. Don’t need to call me useless...”

Sasuke’s long been frowning at him, brows sharp over his eyes.

“You don’t know how to talk to me. You’re being rude.”

Naruto opens his mouth to protest, but can’t verbally deny it. Sasuke technically can say whatever he wants to him; he’s royalty. Naruto, on the other hand, can probably get executed if he sneezes in Sasuke’s direction. It’s best to keep his mouth shut, even if he’s not entirely good at that.

“Sorry, your highness. Forgive me. It’s none of my business why you were here and what you were doing. Do you need help getting up?” ‘Cause why else is he still sitting in Naruto’s lap.

“No. I can move fine on my own.” He pauses and studies Naruto silently. “You wouldn’t happen to know somewhere I can hide. I’ll make it worth your energy.”

Naruto hesitates. There’s something fishy about all this. He’s seen the prince before from afar (admired him, longed for him, wanted to start a conversation with him) so he knows Sasuke isn’t the type to just run away from duties. He also hates physical contact he doesn't initiate and conversations in general, making this whole extended moment even more confusing. Whatever is bothering him, Naruto finds he can’t stop himself from jumping in to help. He nods quickly, even before he’s properly pinned down a spot he can take Sasuke.

“Ah, yeah. Sure. I know a place. Are you—?”

“Great. Take me there at once.”

Sasuke steps away from him, standing up in an effortless and graceful movement. Naruto’s left staring up at him, frozen to his spot for more reasons than he can count. The setting sun shines around Sasuke and places a glowing ring around him. It’s as good as his dreams.

He takes Sasuke to his bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke sighs heavily, arms crossed and head hanging forward.

“This isn’t any better than my own bedroom. And here I thought a sorcerer in training would have a better hiding place. I was clearly mistaken.”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto says in a voice that sounds way more confident in his abilities than he actually feels. “I know some basic spells that should make people stay away. I’ll have to keep placing them every ten minutes though. They aren’t very strong.”

Sasuke scowls.

“A more powerful sorcerer will be able to break them with no problem. I happen to be hiding from someone of that calibre.”

“Oh.” Naruto sweats. He tries not to look too long at Sasuke and show his bluff. “Well, I’ll be careful. I’ve got other spells and brute force up my sleeve.”

After a few moments of silence, Naruto backs away from the door. He stands beside Sasuke and thinks too heavily on the fact he’s alone in his room with the sole man of his affections. He does the unfortunate by glancing briefly at his bed, remembers some specific dreams, and flushes. He clears his throat.

“A-Anyway... sorry I don’t know any better places. Sorcerers don’t have secret mysterious hideaways or anything. Only crowded bedrooms...”

“It’s fine. I may have overreacted anyway. It’s just that man makes me so uncomfortable—”

“Man? What man?” Naruto’s eyes narrow and his fingers rub against the inside of his hands, a spark of power omitting within them. “Is someone bothering you, Sasuke?”

Sasuke turns his gaze back on him, clear annoyance in the expression.

“ _Prince_ Sasuke,” he corrects. “We aren’t friends. I don’t even know your name.”

“Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto feels irritation under his skin at being ignored but pushes most of it down to get to the point quicker. “Is someone trying to harm you, your highness?”

Sasuke glares at him.

“If I was being harmed you wouldn’t be the first to know!” But then his gaze falls, wavering uncertainly. “It’s not like he’s a bad man or anything. I just feel... wrong when he looks at me. He sets off my fight or flight instinct.”

Naruto shakes. That doesn’t sound good in any fashion. For someone as strong as Sasuke to be so bothered by someone looking at him, this guy must be a real piece of work. Naruto knows he shouldn’t pry, but someone needs to get to the bottom of this and it looks like it’s going to be him.

“Who is this guy?” he insists, trying to catch Sasuke’s travelling gaze and having to tilt forward at a weird angle to do so. “Do you think I’ve seen him before?”

Sasuke backs away from him a few steps, making as much space between them as the small bedroom will allow. Naruto doesn’t follow, biting his lip to curve any protest of any kind from his lips before it even starts. Sasuke takes an even breath and shakes his head, still not quite looking Naruto’s way.

“He comes and goes. Travels a lot. I don’t know where he’s from. All I know is he has his eyes on me and I don’t like it.” He tenses, clenching his teeth and glaring daggers at the ground. “I even ran away this time when I saw him. What the hell came over me?”

“He’s scaring you. You’re scared.” It’s said as a clear statement. Naruto can barely contain his rage. “How old is this creep? He’s much older than you, isn’t he?”

Sasuke turns his angry eyes on Naruto. He takes a strong menacing step forward. It makes Naruto flinch, but it doesn’t destroy an ounce of the emotions ringing true in his heart.

“I’m not scared. I don’t get scared. I just want him to leave me alone. He’s disturbing my schedule.”

“He’s making you uncomfortable,” Naruto rephrases. “Why haven’t you said anything about this?”

Sasuke’s nails dig into his palms. He travels too close across the room, standing right over Naruto now, but it helps Naruto realize he isn’t the only one shaking. It helps him focus.

“There isn’t anything to say. He supplies us with information and new magical talents. It isn’t something I want my family to give up, is it? I barely see him on most days.”

“But he makes you upset. I don’t—” Naruto hesitates because he knows this is probably too abrupt to be saying to someone he only ever daydreams about, but never talks to but— “I don’t like seeing you upset. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sasuke looks taken aback, eyeing Naruto with suspicion and intrigue. All of his previous ire seems to evaporate on the spot. He frowns.

“Nothing,” he says dully. “All either of us can do is wait.”

Naruto opens his mouth to disagree, but is momentarily silenced by Sasuke turning and promptly sitting on his bed. Sasuke Uchiha, the second prince of Konoha, the boy Naruto has had a crush on since as far back as his memory allows, is sitting on his bed like it’s normal. Naruto’s never even had an exchange of words before with the guy and now _Sasuke’s right here._ In his room.

Naruto feels a wave of dizziness take hold of him and he’s forced to join Sasuke, much less gracefully landing beside him. Their shoulders knock together as the mattress moves with the impact and Naruto almost bites his tongue, he’s so nervous.

The silence in the room kills him slowly and Naruto’s throat works around words he’s too chicken to say. Every few moments, he gives in and looks at Sasuke, admires his slender jaw and sharp cheekbones, the slope of his nose and charcoal coloured eyes. His lips are especially soft and pink, bright against the pale complexion. Naruto can’t breathe.

“If he does come,” Naruto whispers, his voice odd in the suffocating silence of the room, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything. You can count on me.”

Sasuke scoffs, but the sound itself is soft and less cutting. He frowns irritably.

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need some newbie sorcerer to play fearless knight for me. I don’t even need this room. It’s crowded and hot.”

Naruto’s brows furrow.

“Hot? Well, I guess a little...” He certainly feels hot so close to Sasuke, but he doesn’t understand why Sasuke would feel the same; it’s not like he’s stressing over their close proximity. He continues. “It’s okay to need help, Sasuke.”

Sasuke makes a disagreeable sound in his throat. He looks around Naruto’s room with a critical eye, then brings his attention back on Naruto. They really are too close; he can see every detail of Sasuke in full. Just like how he’s always wanted. This is more than he ever thought a mere clumsy sorcerer like him would ever get from a prince. This attention is far too much; maybe he’ll explode if it lasts a second longer.

“Hey...” Sasuke says slowly. “I wasn’t entirely honest. I didn’t think it important, but... I’ve definitely seen you before. It’s hard to forget an orange jumpsuit and bright blond hair. It’s always in the corner of my eye. How annoying.”

Naruto blanches. He almost falls right off the bed. Like he needs another reason to be nervous; Sasuke actually notices him? Oh, no, does he notice Naruto _watching_ him? Does he know—?

“You like me, don’t you?”

And this time Naruto does fall off the bed. He slips and slams into the cold unforgiving wood floor before he can think to cushion himself with magic. He spends his time down there contemplating life and it’s many twists and turns. Also, his head hurts. And his heart.

Laughter breaks through his sorrow over being caught and it makes him pause. He sits up and looks at Sasuke, freely chuckling over his misfortune, expression clear and open. His brain goes blank.

“You’re really pretty.”

Blank brain goes for gold. Why the hell did he just say that? Sure, it is true, but that doesn’t mean he should say it!

Sasuke stops and looks at him. Naruto backtracks.

“No! That’s not, I mean, it’s true, but it has nothing to do with before and—”

“Thank you.”

Naruto falters.

“Huh??” he says intelligently.

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“Get off the ground. You look pathetic and brainless down there.”

Yeah, he probably does. Naruto scrambles off the floor and sits back in his spot, rubbing his hands against his pants quickly.

Sasuke snorts.

“For a man who took me straight to his bedroom the first chance he got, you’re awful at this. You’re just a mess.”

Naruto glares at him. He stops his insistent actions.

“Stop making fun of me! I’m hurting enough.”

Sasuke gives him a confused frown.

“Why? All I did was state the truth. It is the truth, right?”

“Yes, yes it is! Stop hurting my pride! It has enough damage as is.”

Sasuke’s confusion morphs into realization.

“Oh, I see. You think me bringing this up is a form of rejection. I’m not trying to humiliate you, Naruto. I’m trying to distract myself. You’re an easy target.”

“Dammit, isn’t that the same thing?” But Naruto calms down. He’s left feeling oddly weightless now that his feelings are free to be explored. Sasuke’s right; he hasn’t actually rejected him. In that case...

Naruto squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath. He looks directly into the prince’s eyes, startling him somewhat.

“I like you. That’s my true feelings. Whether anything happens over them or not, I’ll still feel this way.”

“Okay,” Sasuke says. “I accept.”

Naruto’s shoulders fall.

“I’m sorry if my feelings might make you uncomfortable—wait, what? W-What do you mean you accept??”

Sasuke frowns at him.

“It means what I said. I accept your feelings.”

Naruto’s brain is steaming from overuse. He swallows, leaning closer toward Sasuke thoughtlessly, his focus on any small detail on Sasuke's face that might explain where he might be going with this.

“...So you feel the same way.”

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto tries not to keel over again.

“Not exactly. But I find you interesting. No one has managed that.”

Naruto feels embarrassed. He can imagine that Sasuke, being who he is, gets a lot of love confessions. No wonder he could read Naruto’s feelings so easily. He has no idea why he’s being treated any differently.

Naruto quickly looks away.

“Um, I should reinforce those charms. W-Wait here.”

Sasuke nods and Naruto practically bolts over to his door. It takes him a few tries to remember the regular summons of his magic or the words to even ignite it. Ugh, Sasuke makes his head feel like jelly.

“Naruto!” Sasuke breaks him out of his concentration, making Naruto swear as the magic backfires and singes the pads of his fingers. “Naruto, there he is! Down there! In the courtyard!”

Naruto looks to find Sasuke looking out the window over his bed, fingers digging into the window sill. He guiltily realizes he probably should have put charms on the window too, now that he’s actually looking at it. Naruto moves beside Sasuke, eyes roaming until he spots a lone figure walking in the courtyard and leaving the vicinity. He’s in a travellers cape and from what Naruto can see from his room, relatively far as they are, oddly snake-like. Naruto instantly distrusts him.

The man disappears around a corner. Sasuke relaxes.

“He’s leaving now. That was a short visit. That’s... that’s fortunate.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agrees but can feel disappointment appear in his gut. That means Sasuke can go away now. He has no more reason to stay here.

Sasuke turns his head to look at him. His expression is hard.

“He’ll be back again. I’ll be ready for him next time. I won’t run away.”

“Just don’t push yourself. You can—” Naruto swallows— “You’re always free to hang out here instead.”

Naruto winces. He can hear his own desperation. This is where he’ll actually get rejected.

Sasuke stares at him.

“Is that how morons ask someone out? You can go a step forward and tell me to stay. I’ll consider it.”

“Stay!!! Shit, I mean.” Naruto bites his lip. “If you want to you can stay. Please.”

Sasuke stares longer. His lips twist up in a mild smile.

“Alright.”

All the air in Naruto lets itself out all at once. Then he’s filled with anxiety because Sasuke’s still here and he doesn’t know what to do with or say to him. He racks his brain but said brain stops working when it registers Sasuke’s next words.

“You can kiss me too. It might sway me further.”

Naruto’s eyes widen and he stumbles back, having to place his hands on the bed before he once again falls off of it.

“I can’t do that! You’re a prince! If I touch you inappropriately I can get in serious trouble!”

Sasuke for some reason looks hurt. He huffs and turns his head away, nose in the air.

“Fine. Don’t do it. It’s not like I wanted you to or anything. It was just a suggestion. A poor one, apparently.”

That makes Naruto pause. He wavers, then settles back beside Sasuke. He suddenly feels like Sasuke might have stronger feelings for him than he said he did. He actually seems bothered by Naruto’s perceived rejection. It makes Naruto’s heart beat faster. 

“Um. Kissing. We can do that.”

“It’s not like anyone’s here to see us do it, idiot,” Sasuke grumbles. “You didn’t have to freak out.”

Naruto laughs nervously. He feels that anyone who just had their crush give them permission to kiss them would freak out, especially if repercussions would happen behind it. Still, Naruto is nothing if not senseless and reckless, so he’s not backing down.

Sasuke’s looking at him now, frown so strong it’s becoming a pout. The expectant moody stare continues to frighten Naruto, but nothing can stop this from happening. He’s going to kiss Sasuke. Yeah.

Any minute now.

Sasuke’s expression turns irritated.

“Are you going to do it or what? Are you useless at this too? You moron—”

Naruto leans forward, bumps their noses together, adjusts, and then presses shaking lips against ones that are far too perfect to be touching his. Sasuke quiets, staying mostly still, but his lips push back at each pressure Naruto’s do, so they’re really actually kissing. This is happening.

The curtain beside his bed unexpectedly rips itself to shreds by an invisible force, startling the two of them apart. Naruto teeters a few moments, but grabs onto the window sill to stop himself from spinning too far away over every fantasy he’s ever had clogging up his brain. He can still feel Sasuke’s lips on his own like a permanent stain.

“Was that your fault? You have powerful wordless magic. I’m surprised. You look so dumb.”

“Hey, now,” Naruto complains, frowning and side-eyeing the man he supposedly likes so much he figuratively and literally explodes, “don’t insult me like that. I’m going to be a powerful sorcerer. Remember?”

“Yes, well, I didn’t say you weren’t powerful. Just completely ill-equipped. Hopefully your training will lead you somewhere decent. Till then kissing might be too hard for you.”

Naruto bristles.

“It is not! Come over here, I’ll kiss you again! I’ll show you control!”

Sasuke’s only answer is to close his eyes and wait. Naruto fumbles.

“Um, uh, what—”

“Well,” Sasuke starts, “I’m waiting. Where’s all that resolve? Dummy.”

For some reason, every time Sasuke calls him an idiot he wants to kiss him. He might be a masochist. Whatever the case may be, he’s got his lips on Sasuke’s again, trying carefully not to overflow and prove Sasuke right. The kiss is so chaste, but it’s with Sasuke, so they might as well be naked and—

_Wait, wait, don’t think of that! Definitely don’t think of that! That’ll make you explode!_

Sasuke’s hand curls in the front of his jumpsuit and he jumps at the contact. Swallowing, he pulls away to see if Sasuke wants something to find him staring at him in half-lidded appraisal. He speaks lowly.

“There isn’t anyone here. You could get away with doing _anything_ right now as long as I said yes to it. Isn’t that exciting?”

Naruto flushes from head to toe and the pillow against the headboard of his bed explodes in a cascade of feathers. Those feathers also explode, raining little sparks of light in every direction. Sasuke grins triumphantly, then smugly turns to look at the damage Naruto’s out of control magic caused.

“This really is spectacular. I heard there was someone raking havoc from the council of sorcerers, but I didn’t realize how strong that havoc was. You really have no control over it, do you?”

Naruto’s shoulders fall in defeat. He sighs.

“I’m trying. My uncle says I have a lot of power and that makes it hard to control.” He glares in warning at Sasuke. “You shouldn’t be testing that. It’s dangerous.”

Sasuke tilts his head.

“How are you to get any better if not tested? This just tells me we’ll have to kiss all the time just to break you in.”

Naruto swallows at the possibilities. Before he can say anything, Sasuke continues, looking red himself now. Still, he keeps his gaze steady.

“How do you expect to have _other_ moments with me if you can’t even kiss me...?”

It’s only at this point that Naruto realizes he might actually be courting a prince. That’s what Sasuke meant by the fact he didn’t like Naruto yet; a prince can only be courted over a long period of time before admitting to any feelings more than ‘you’re interesting’.

If he succeeds at this maybe he won’t even get in _complete_ trouble for it. Sure, he may not have any royal blood in him, but that doesn’t seem to be bothering Sasuke. If Sasuke likes him, then it really doesn’t matter what others might think.

He honestly has a chance with Sasuke.

“I’ll try my best for you, Sasuke, and for myself. That’s a promise!”

Sasuke flinches at the sudden loud declaration. He frowns, rubbing at one of his ears.

“Promise a little quieter...”

Naruto grows bashful and rubs the back of his head.

“Eh, sorry, Sasuke. I guess I’m getting excited.”

“Of course, you are,” Sasuke says. “You’re with me.”

It’s an egotistical statement, but it still fills Naruto’s heart with so much warmth he can physically feel it. _He’s_ with _Sasuke._ He can almost thank that snake creep for helping them finally meet, but until there’s no way for Sasuke to be hurt by him, Naruto won’t. Instead, he’ll think of ways to help Sasuke.

Sasuke moves forward this time and the eager _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart follows the action. Kissing Sasuke? Amazing. Being kissed _by_ Sasuke? He better not faint.

Maybe he can focus on this for awhile longer.


End file.
